


Lonely Song

by murderousCohort



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/murderousCohort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for after BoO</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our souls are crashing in the dark  
listen to the seraphim  
if you're all alone then hark  
even if you don't need him

The light has burned away what's left  
all living grace has fled  
the deepest water drowned the rest  
limbs heavy as lead

And to make it worse  
instead of better  
of course  
they're bleeding in the gutter

Where they belong  
with the freaks  
(waiting too long)  
and the misfits


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more.

And then  
when we thought that perhaps  
all hope was lost

They found him under living death  
and couldn't understand him

But why? Does every wo(man) fall  
in the face of fear

We didn't know until too late  
We lost  
and fell


End file.
